


To fix what once was whole

by TheRogueRedSoul



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, i havent written a fanfic in forever, im not including warnings because they will be in the notes, read the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueRedSoul/pseuds/TheRogueRedSoul
Summary: My idea of how I think/want the series to play out. read the notes plz because that's where I will put the warnings. I honestly have no idea what warnings will be in the episodes until I start writing them. I haven't even attempted any type of fanfiction for like 3 years so if it sucks lemme know! also first chapters really shortrated T for cussing and violence and maybe character death plus other things I cant think of at the momentI suck at summaries but here is my best attemptluz has a secret even she doesn't know and is still oblivious as everamity = GAY PANICsee told you I suck at summaries
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, other relationships i dont know how to tag
Kudos: 15





	1. A very long week

**Author's Note:**

> there are literally no warnings in this chapter. its literally just the first paragraph of the fic. the way my brain works is if it doesn't see progress it assumes im failing and it just stops being interested in what I'm doing so im publishing this to show my stupid brain I have made progress. I'll have a longer chapter posted in a day or two. also I don't know how to write romance very well so lumity will not be a thing until later cuz ill be learning how to write it as this fic develops. ill shut up so you ca read the paragraph I have posted

Luz sighed as she lowered the bag of elixir slung over her shoulder. It had been a very long week. She had tried to steal a magic hat from the Emperors castle and failed miserably and ended up getting Eda captured and stuck in her owl beast form. She had come up with a plan to get Eda back which went, in her eyes, suspiciously well. Long story short Lilith helped Luz rescue Eda and took half of Eda’s curse for her own. And now that there were 2 cursed witches in the house Eda sent her to Morton to pick up a bunch of elixir, which would have been fine had the entire town of Bonesborough not been swarming with guards. She had spent the last hour dodging into alleys and hiding behind barrels and boxes just so she wouldn’t be spotted by the guards that seemed to be everywhere, all while carrying a sack full of elixir. One of the alleys she had hidden in had been a very bad alley to hide in. She had ducked into a super dark alley trying to avoid a group of guards and just as they were passing by a very creepy voice came from the alley behind her.  
“ Will you be my friend?”  
Luz was lucky that the guards had already passed by because she grabbed the bag of elixir and ran out into the street almost knocking over a few people in her attempt to get as far away from the alley as she possibly could. All that happened before she even got out of town. She groaned as she picked the bag back up and continued walking towards the owl house. She was taking a nap the second she got back.


	2. Old wounds closed and new wounds opened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some light cussing in this chapter and a possible panic attack trigger warning. I say possible because I don't know for sure but its better to be safe than sorry hope you guys enjoy. also thanks for the kudos, and I haven't really checked how many people have read this fic yet but however many it is I'm just happy that at least a few people have read it

Kikimora walked through the halls of the Emperors castle thinking on the events that had taken place in the castle just a few days ago. She wasn’t worried about getting lost in the labyrinth of hallways and rooms that the castle consisted of. As the Emperor’s assistant it was her responsibility to memorize every room and hallway in the castle and she had done just that within her first week of being the Emperor’s assistant. She pulled herself out of her thoughts as she arrived at the door to the Emperor’s throne room and mentally prepared herself for her meeting with the emperor. The large doors that led to the Emperors throne room opened and Kikimora walked through them, stopping to bow in front of the Emperor.  
“You summoned me, Emperor Belos?” Kikimora asked politely  
Emperor Belos took a shaky breath before replying. “ I did Kiki, I have a few things I need to discuss with you.” His voice sounded strained, like every breath was a struggle and Kikimora was just about to suggest he rest for a while when a member of the Emperors coven walked up to him holding a palisman in his hands. Belos took the palisman from him and motioned for him to leave as he cracked it open and poured the contents into the eyehole of his mask.  
“ Now, on to business. Kiki I’m sure your aware of the events that took place in this castle mere days ago” Emperor Belos said, his voice closer to its normal tone and his breathing more stable. He took a deep breath before speaking “ I have instructed a small group of witches from my Coven to keep watch for the Owl Lady and group of outlaws in the town of Bonesborough, as I am told Eda frequents this town. If the Imperial guards in the town fail to apprehend the outlaws then my Coven will, in the meantime I want to know about everything that happens outside of my castle, a responsibility I am placing on your shoulders, Kikimora.” Belos said in a voice so cold that it could freeze water, but at the same time as calm as if he were talking about what he would have for dinner.  
“ As you wish, I will make sure that you know of every happening in the Boiling Isles. The Owl Lady and her accomplices will be captured before the day of unity.” Kikimora replied in a polite voice.  
“ Edalyn and her friends are already trapped Kiki, it won’t be long before they are eliminated from the picture, Damien will make sure of that.” Belos said, gesturing towards a witch standing behind his throne, wearing an owl mask. “ The increased security and informants are to prevent a mass panic, I’m sure your aware of the stunt those two witches pulled during the petrification. I’m simply making sure the people do not revolt because of some ridiculous beliefs expressed by witchlings. They are young and have yet to realize what being an adult means, if they were to gather a following, they could cause much unnecessary panic.” He stated calmly.  
“ Of course, would you like me to see that they be punished for their actions?” Kikimora asked  
“ No, as I said, they’re just children and children are foolish, when they are older, they will realize that everything does not revolve around them, until then its best not to encourage their antics. Now, leave me Kiki.” The Emperor replied sternly.  
“ As you wish.” Kikimora said before turning and leaving the throne room.

Luz had stopped walking to take a break, sitting against the trunk of a tree with bright red bark. She still had a good five minutes left to walk before she got back to the owl house but she had already been walking for at least fifteen minutes and her legs were hurting. She knew that Eda was probably worried, it was almost night and she had told Eda she would be back before nightfall, but she was too comfortable sitting against the tree to try and get up. After sitting there for about five minutes she decided that she needed to keep walking or she would end up falling asleep leaning against the tree. She slowly got up and slung the sack of elixir over her shoulder and started walking. After what seemed like forever, she finally saw the Owl House in the distance. “ Finally, I’m almost home!” Luz said excitedly. Luz was starting to walk faster when a deep, echoing laugh that seemed to come from the woods surrounding her, made her freeze in place.  
“ Home? Is that what you consider this place to be? Your home?” the voice said before bursting into laughter.  
“ W-Who are you?” Luz said nervously while slowly walking towards the owl house. The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere.  
“ I don’t understand why you keep trying human, over and over again no matter how many times you fail, no matter how many of your ‘friends’ you hurt, you continue to try and create a space for yourself in a world that does not want or need you. If anything I’m impressed with your perseverance, no matter how misplaced it is.” The voice said as if Luz hadn’t said a word.  
“ Sh-Shut up, I can do what I want! Humans aren’t supposed to be able to do magic, but I can. I can do or be anything I want!” Luz yelled, sounding braver than she felt.  
The voice laughed before speaking. “ Human, you are no witch. Albeit I never would have thought someone like you could have discovered glyphs, its nothing new. Glyphs have been around for much longer than anyone you know, we merely have no use for them. You are not special, you rediscovered something that has been around for longer than you can imagine. That is not special, you are not special, you are not a witch. You are not wanted in this world. Leave. Return to your world. Oh, wait, you can’t!” The voice laughed and the air around her suddenly got heavier, it felt harder to breath and she felt scared, more scared than she could ever remember.  
Luz stood frozen for a few moments, afraid, before she took off running towards the Owl House as fast as she could, leaving the sack behind. “ EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAA!” She screamed as she ran.  
Eda had spent the past thirty minutes pacing across the living room floor muttering nervously to herself. Luz was supposed to have been home two hours ago but she had still yet to get back from getting the elixir. Where was she? Was she okay? Had something happened?  
“ Sister, you need to calm down, I’m sure everything’s okay she’s just running late. ” Lilith said to her sister in an annoyed voice.  
“Calm down? How can I calm down? What if she’s in trouble? I can’t just calm down like that Lilith, if I could, I would get headaches a lot less often!” Eda said in a slightly panicked voice.  
“ Eda, think about this rationally, after what luz pulled at the Conformitorium there is probably three times as many guards in town. She probably had to sneak into town and back. She’ll be home soon just be patient” Lilith said, trying to be reassuring.  
“ But what if she’s not ok Lilith? What if the Emperor’s Coven caught her? She could be in danger. You know what, I’m not going to sit here waiting. I’m going to look for her.” Eda replied, as she headed towards the door.  
“ Eda you know you can’t do that! They’re looking for you everywhere, you wouldn’t make it five feet into town before they caught you.” Lilith said as she got up and grabbed her sister’s arm. “ Besides sister, she’s a child, the Coven would never hurt her”  
Eda growled as she pulled her arm out of Lilith’s grasp. “ I think we both know that the Emperor’s Coven cares nothing for the lives of children, sister” Eda spat the last word out as if it was poison.  
Lilith’s mind flashed back to the events at the castle, how she had tried to kill Luz in her reckless attempt to capture her sister.  
“ But your right.” Eda said a few moments later, her tone somewhat softer. “ I’m no help to Luz petrified. I’ll wait for a little while longer, but, if she’s not back in twenty minutes I’m going to look for her”  
Eda sat on the couch, as far away from Lilith as she could, the tension between thick enough to drown in. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Lilith found the courage to speak.  
“ Edalyn, I’m sorry for the pain I’ve caused you, I-“ Lilith was interrupted before she could finish.  
“ Your sorry! Sorry won’t make what you did any less wrong, sorry won’t take away the years of pain I’ve felt because of what you did, sorry won’t change the fact that you tried to kill Luz!” Eda snapped, her voice low and filled with pain and anger.  
“ I know, I just thought th-“ Lilith was once again interrupted.  
“ That’s the problem Lilith, you thought, just like you thought everything you’ve been doing for years was in my best interest, until you realized the tyrant you worked for had been lying to you and that he had no plans to heal me, just like you thought the curse you placed on me was temporary, you didn’t even talk to me, I had already decided not to fight you and if you would’ve just talked to me I would have told you that, but, you let your thirst for power and recognition control you and you ended up cursing me. We’re sisters Lilith, we’re supposed to have each other’s backs!” Eda voice got louder as she spoke until she was practically yelling. She stood up and walked to the kitchen, putting some distance between her and Lilith. She hadn’t meant to explode like that, but Lilith if Lilith thought that a simple sorry would fix everything, then she was wrong. Eda gripped the counter as she stared out the window, trying to calm herself down.  
“ Eda, I know I’m taking a chance talking to you right now, but, I really am sorry for everything I have done to you, I know I haven’t truly been your sister since we were children and there is no way to change that, but promise I will do my best to be a better sister in the future. I regret cursing you, that decision still haunts me, and I’m sorry for intentionally putting Luz in harm’s way and I know I haven’t given you any reason to believe me when I say I’m sorry ” Lilith spoke quietly from the doorway, her voice shaky. Eda was truly shocked. She hadn’t expected her sister to follow her into the kitchen and she definitely hadn’t expected the level of sincerity she heard in her voice when she spoke. She couldn’t decipher whether or not her sister had really meant the things she had said despite the sincere tone she had used. If she really did mean it then that meant she was willing to work to improve their relationship, a relationship Eda had been wanting to repair for a while. But what if she was just baiting her into trap, like she had done so many times before. If she trusted her then she ran the risk of being betrayed and hurt, but, if she chose not to believe her then she was throwing away a chance to reconnect, throwing away a chance to have a better relationship with her sister.  
She took a few deep breaths before she turned to look at Lilith. “ I’m going to give you one more chance Lilith, if you mess this up I will never trust you again. For years you’ve only ever broken my trust. Don’t break it again.” Eda said calmly, though she felt like screaming inside.  
“ Thank you, Eda. I won’t let you down.” Lilith said relief evident in her voice. Eda spoke again as she walked by.  
“ You won’t be letting me down lily, oh, one more thing, if you ever hurt luz again, I will kill you. That’s a promise.” She said, her voice was even but there was no mistaking the anger in her words and Lilith had no doubt in her mind that Eda meant what she said. Eda sat down on the couch and sighed. She was really glad luz wasn’t there to see what had just happened between them. OH SHIT, LUZ.  
“ Shit lily, I completely forgot about Luz, I gotta go find her!” Eda yelled as she ran towards the door.  
“ It hasn’t even been twenty minutes yet!” Lilith said as she stopped her sister at the door.  
“ Screw that she could be hurt, I gotta find her!” Eda said as she tried twist out of Lilith’s grasp.  
“ We’ll look for her but we can’t go out without some glyphs at least, we don’t have any magic to defend ourselves with, remember?” Lilith said, ready to help her sister but not ready to do it unprepared.  
“ Yeah, yeah that makes sense I’ll go gr-“ She stopped as she heard a familiar voice screaming her name.  
“ Is that Luz?” Lilith asked but Eda was already out the door. “ Hey, wait up!” Lilith yelled as she ran after her. Lilith got to the door just as she saw Luz tackle Eda to the ground. She looked in the direction that luz had come from but didn’t see anything. “luz, why were you running so fast, there’s nothing chasing you?” Lilith asked as she turned to see Luz looking around frantically while Eda checked to make sure she was okay.  
“ C-Creepy v-voice i-in the w-woods, it was c-coming from everywhere!” Luz said her voice shaking as she continued looking around as if the voice could pop at any time.  
“ What do mean ‘Creepy voice’, we’ve listened to Hooty recite poetry before, I doubt it could’ve been creepier than that!” Eda said trying to cheer luz up.  
“ No, i-it w-was sc-scarier th-than th-at, i-it was l-like that t-times t-ten!” Luz said her voice thick with fear. Lilith noticed that luz seemed to be hearing noise that she couldn’t. Eda was visibly getting more and more worried as time went on. Lilith already had a hunch as to what had happened and she decided to explore further, because if she couldn’t figure out a way to calm Luz down soon, Eda might have a panic attack.  
“Luz, this is very important, are you hearing any noises that we might not be able to hear?” Lilith asked calmly as she looked Luz in the eye.  
“ He’s everywhere, all at once, I can hear him in every place at once, can you not hear him?” Luz said suddenly getting more frantic in her search to find the voice who she was talking about.  
“ Edalyn, I have an idea of what’s happening to her but I can’t be sure until I check her eyes, so I need you to hold her still while I look at them. Can you do that?” Lilith asked her panic starting to take over the relative calm she had been feeling, if it was what she thought was happening is correct, then they don’t have   
“ What do you mean, why do you need to check her eyes, is something wrong? Oh Titan somethings wr-“ Lilith cut her off before she could freak out.  
“ listen to me Edalyn, if my hunch is correct then we don’t have much time, I need to know, can you hold her still while I check her eyes?” Lilith asked urgently.  
“ Yeah, yeah I can do that.” Eda said as she grabbed Luz and held her still.  
“ She’s gonna squirm so hold her still.” Lilith said as she open Luz’s eyelids. Shit. She was right. Sitting right in the middle of her eyes was a black glyph. Not like the ones luz drew. It was cruder, with jagged edges and sharp lines. Picture the scariest way to draw lines and curves you can think of and you would have somewhat of an understanding as to what this glyph looked like.  
“ Edalyn, listen to me, I need to put her to sleep right now, do have any sleep potions in the house?” Lilith said as she let go of luz and stood up.  
“Yeah, in the cabinet above the sink.” Eda replied as she watched Luz, whose squirming had become more frantic and her breathing shakier.  
“ Good I’m going to grab one, hold her still and try your best to calm her down until I get back.” Lilith said before she ran into the house. She ran into the kitchen, opened the cabinet above the sink, grabbed a bottle filled with a bright pink liquid and ran back outside as fast as she could.  
“ Edalyn she needs to drink this right now, even if you have to force her to drink. She needs to fall asleep or she’ll be stuck like this until we can find someone to reverse the spell!” Lilith said as she shoved the bottle into Eda’s hand. Eda nodded and tilted Luz’s head forward.  
“ Luz, listen to me, you need to drink this, it’ll help you calm down.” Eda said as calmly as she could.  
“ He’s everywhere, he’s everyone, I can’t escape. He’s everywhere!” Luz was practically screaming.  
Lilith was beginning to wonder if they were already too late as Eda tried again.  
“ Luz, Listen, it’s me Eda, I know your scared, but if you drink this potion then he’ll go away, I promise.” Eda said, her voice breaking as Luz whimpered in fear.  
“ Y-You promise?” Luz asked momentarily calming down, her voice shaky from fear.  
“ I promise.” Eda replied as she finally broke, tears spilling down her face as she saw the fear her apprentice turned teacher was experiencing.  
“ Okay.” Luz said as she took the bottle and drank the pink liquid inside of it.  
After a few moments Luz’s eyes slowly closed and her breathing became smoother as she fell asleep. Eda held her in her arms, tears of relief running down her face. Lilith took a moment to calm her nerves before standing.  
“ We should get her inside, it’s cold out here.” Lilith suggested as she brushed herself off.  
“ Yeah, that’s a good idea, Hooty keep watch will ya?” Eda asked as she got up, holding Luz in her arms.  
“ Already on it.” Hooty replied, He’d been keeping watch ever since things had started escalating outside.  
“ Your gonna have to explain what happened to her when we get inside.” Eda said in a tired voice as they walked towards the house.  
“ I will” Lilith replied simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was shooting for a good cliffhanger but I don't know if that's how it ended or not. lemme know with a comment cuz that will help me write cliffhangers later in the fic. ill have another chapter posted somewhere between today and the 16th, so somewhere within five days. Im aiming to make the chapters longer than they are now because im a fast reader so I can read this chapter in like, 2 minutes so if its not long the fic seems short. plus, who doesn't like longer chapters. you get more to read that way.


	3. Quick Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just why i didn't post the 3rd chapter on the 16th

This is literally just an update as to why I didn't post when I said I would. I had planned to start writing chapter 3 two days after i posted chapter 2 to allow myself a days break and i had started writing it but i got really depressed soon after i started. two things happen when i get depressed while trying to write anything, whether it be a book report or a fanfic.

1\. i write so much better because i put everything I've got into my writing and i don't stop unless it's to sleep eat or do anything that needs to be done immediately.

2\. i start to push what i'm feeling into what im writing.

the chapter started to get more and more depressing as i wrote and that's not what im shooting for (yet anyways, plus i ended up hating everything so i erased it). when that happens i always stop myself from writing until i get past the depression because i'm writing this fic for you guys enjoyment as much as my own and if its super depressing then it's not very enjoyable in my opinion. and for the people out there who like be depressed every now and then, don't worry there will be somewhat depressing parts just not yet. but anyways this week all I've really been doing is reading other fics trying figure out new ways to write (if you have a fic don't worry about me trying to steal your writing style, if i decide i like the way a fic is wrote and i wanna try it i won't use it until I've made my own way of using it) and leaving comments on other peoples fics to support them to write while i worked through what i was feeling. i am just now starting to feel like normal again so i'm gonna start writing the next chapter again around 2 because i have an appointment at twelve forty that lasts till then. i will try to have another chapter this Wednesday but if not then definitely Friday. thank you so much to everyone that has read this fic. and thanks for the kudos (im not gonna say how many or usernames because even if i go back and look at the number and usernames i'll still flip out about getting the number wrong or getting a Username wrong because im socially awkward like that. i freak out about things i shouldn't because it keeps my mind busy i guess) you all have no idea how good it makes me feel to check this fic and see that there is more hits even if you didn't like it when you read it, it at least lets me know you were interested enough to try reading. i honestly don't think ill ever not be happy when i get an email saying i have kudos or when i check the hit's and see that there is more than the last time i checked, even if its only one more. i think I've ranted about my problems long enough. i'll start working on this next chapter right after my appointment ends. again a huge thank you to everyone that has read this fic or left kudos. it really means a lot to me. sorry about not posting on time again.

BBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

hope you like this next chapter!

thanks for taking the time to read this whole thing too!


End file.
